jabberwocky
by Earth Star
Summary: A Princess Tutu AU.  When Pike becomes ill, Ahiru goes deep into the woods where the Jabberwocky is said to live, but will she make it back alive?  Ahiur/Fakir


Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any of these characters and I don't wish to make any profit from writing this story.

Author's Note: This is an AU story that I wrote for the Princess Tutu Lewis Carrol challenge on Deviantart, it only occurred to me now that I never got around to uploading it here.

**Jabberwocky**

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

Ahiru stared at the painted black words on the sign. She didn't understand it and didn't recall ever reading the word before. Edel didn't seem to notice her or Fakir as she finished nailing the small sign to the door of her house. "Fakir, what does 'quarantine' mean?"

Fakir swallowed. "It's when they try to isolate a disease and stop it from spreading by gathering all the patients in one spot." His eyes narrowed. "In this case, I'm assuming it's everyone with the swamp fever."

Ahiru hugged the daisies she had brought close to her chest. "But what about Pike?"

Fakir frowned. "She caught it too, remember? So, she's in there too."

Ahiru shook her head and went up to the door. "Miss Edel, can't I see Pike?"

Edel lowered her hammer to the front step and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no, Ahiru. We can't risk anyone else catching this."

"But Fakir and I just saw her yesterday," Ahiru pleaded. "I thought you said swamp fever wasn't that dangerous."

Edel shook her head. "I said it's easily curable with the dragon fire flower. " She patted Ahiru's shoulder. "However if left untreated a person can die from it."

Ahiru felt even more confused. Fakir moved up beside her. "Don't you have any dragon fire? You usually have them for this time of year for that reason, don't you?"

Edel sighed. "Normally, I do, but it seems we have an epidemic this year. So-"

"You ran out of them, correct?"

Fakir and Ahiru turned to find Autor standing behind them. He held a couple of books in his hands, which Ahiru assumed must have been meant for Pike since he had promised to bring her something to read yesterday.

Edel grimly nodded. "I ran out yesterday morning, and I had ten more patients come in with the same symptoms."

Autor pushed his glasses up his nose. "I was afraid of this. How soon can you get more?"

"I've already sent some men to go to Corner Brooke."

"Corner Brooke? But that's a five day ride by horse," Ahiru replied.

"Yes, but it is the closet place where they grow," Edel replied and gave a small smile to reassure her. "The mayor lent his fastest horses, and I know they're not going to waste any time. They promised to get back here as soon as they can."

"Doesn't mean they'll make it in time," Autor muttered, only to get a sharp jab in his side from Fakir.

Ahiru chewed her bottom lip. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid not." Edel gently cupped her chin. "However, I'll bring those flowers and books to Pike, I'm sure she'll appreciate them."

Ahiru silently gave the flowers to Edel and hugged herself as Autor handed over his books. Edel showed a small smile as she entered her house and they heard the lock click behind her.

Ahiru stared at the door, until Fakir tugged her shoulder and turned her around. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

The three walked in silence. Ahiru studied the pebbles on the paved road, barely lifting her feet as she walked. "Do you think those men will make it back in time?"

Fakir sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "It's hard to say, but you know Pike is a strong girl."

Autor shook his head. "Doesn't change the fact that at least three of them will probably die before they get back."

Fakir glared back, but Autor ignored it and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm only stating the truth," his voice went quiet. "We need to be realistic."

Ahiru frowned and stomped her foot. "This is ridiculous! Why can't those stupid flowers grow in a place that's closer!"

"It can't be helped. They're hard flowers to grow and none bloom around here," Fakir replied.

Autor coughed. "That's not exactly true."

All three froze in midstep. Fakir's eyes narrowed as Ahiru turned to Autor with her wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It's probably just a legend, so no need for false hope," Autor eyes narrowed. "But I did read that the dragon fire grows in the forest."

Ahiru beamed. "That's great! Autor why didn't you say it before-"

Fakir held out his hand to quiet Ahiru. "Where, exactly, do they grow, Autor?"

Autor frowned, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Very deep in the forest, around the tumtum tree to be exact."

Ahiru's heart stopped. "The tumtum tree? But that's where the j-j-jab-"

"Where the jabberwocky lives, correct."

Ahiru felt sick. Legend said the jabberwocky was older than the forest. There were only vague descriptions of the creature due to the fact that few men had seen the monster and survived to tell about it. Her grandfather once told her it enjoyed ripping men limb by limb or eating a people whole. The village made it a law to never go into the forest alone, but each year at least three travellers would pass through the forest to take a shortcut to the capital. None of them had ever made it to the capital.

Fakir cursed. "Of course they would grow in that kind of place."

"And you can see why no one bothers to get them," Autor replied. "Apparently, during the last swamp fever epidemic seventy years ago, the village sent out a group of men to get the flowers." He swallowed. "None of them came back alive." He began to walk ahead of them. "So, the only thing we can do is just pray the men will make it back before most of the patients die...including Pike." He turned his head back. "I'm going to check my books to see if another remedy was ever used for swamp fever. I'll let you know if I find anything."

Fakir nodded and watched Autor turn the corner.

Meanwhile, Ahiru's mind was racing. It was infuriating. To have those precious flowers so close, but unable to get to them. Ahiru frowned. No, that wasn't true. Someone could get to them. It would just take one person-

"Don't even think about it," Fakir growled with a glare.

Ahiru jumped, breaking free from her thoughts. "P-pardon?"

Fakir grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "I can read your mind like a book idiot and no you can't go into those woods yourself. It's too dangerous!"

Ahiru firmly stared back into his hard eyes. "It's not like I would be there long. I would just get-"

"No!" Fakir let go of her and folded his arms. "You know how many travelers disappear from those woods and with your clumsiness you wouldn't survive an hour. How do you think Pike would feel knowing you died trying to save her?"

Ahiru silently glared back. "We have to do something," she quietly whispered.

"All we can do is wait," Fakir replied. "Come on, let's go home."

Ahiru followed Fakir, but her mind still drifted back to Pike and how close the for her friend's cure was.

"_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

Fakir panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead. That sparring session with Mytho was just what he needed to clear his head. He had gotten little sleep last night. His mind kept drifting back to Pike and the other patients along with Ahiru's worried face. _Maybe I should just go to the forest. Right, then Ahiru can call me the idiot._

Fakir sat his family's ancient sword next to his chair. No one, not even his own family, knew how old the vorpal sword was. Charon could only tell Fakir it was his legacy left to him by his father who had died years before. It was the most treasured object that Fakir owned.

He fingered the hilt as Mytho sat across from him and offered him a jug of water. "You had me for a while Fakir, at this rate you'll be the best swordsman in the village."

Fakir poured a mug and gulped the water. "Don't go saying that aloud, or I'll have every swordman in the village wanting to fight me."

Mytho laughed. "Do you want to go a second round?"

A frantic knock cut Fakir off. "Mytho are you home? Please open up!"

"Rue?" Mytho exchanged a puzzled expression with Fakir and went to opened the door.

Rue rushed in and clung to his chest. "Mytho! Thank goodness you're home!" She glanced up and spotted Fakir. "And Fakir's here too, good, we have to go now. Who knows how much trouble she's in!"

"Rue, calm down," said Mytho, holding her arms to steady her. "Who's in trouble? What happened?"

Rue breathed in deeply. "It's Ahiru, I went to her house this morning, but she didn't answer." Rue reached into her pocket. "I thought that was odd since she's always home on Sunday mornings, so I went inside and found this on her table."

She brought out a map and unfolded it. It was a very shabby map, the edges were ripped and curled and the landmarks written were illegible.

Mytho blinked. "What is this?"

"It's a map of the forest and she has a trail marked to the tumtum tree." Rue frowned. "Mytho, I think Ahiru went to that terrible forest."

Mytho shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense, she knows that's dangerous. Fakir do you know-"

Fakir was nowhere in sight. The chair where he and his sword sat was bare. Mytho opened his mouth, but heard a horse's whinny outside. Mytho and Rue ran outside as Fakir jumped on Mytho's white horse.

Fakir turned to Mytho, pulling the reins. "Sorry, but I'm borrowing Prince. I'm going after Ahiru. Stay here in case she comes back. I'll try to be back soon!" With a shout, Fakir and Prince galloped off.

"Fakir wait!" Mytho shouted and chased after, but it was pointless. In a blink of an eye, he could barely see Fakir or his horse.

Rue clutched his arm. "Do you think he'll find her?"

Mytho frowned, fighting the dread that was growing inside him. "For certain, the question is if they'll come back alive."

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_

_Long time the manxome foe he sought—_

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_

_And stood awhile in thought._

Fakir never stopped. He charged through the market place, ignoring the startled screams and curses yelled at him as he passed through the gate. His attention was kept straight ahead. I should have known she would do this. I'm never letting her out of my sight again!

Prince gave a loud whinny as they raced along the paved road and ventured off towards the dreaded forest. The forest became a green blur as they entered. He automatically ducked as low branches appeared to throw him off. The light became dimmer as they went in deeper. It was proof they were getting close.

The tumtum tree was said to be as tall as a mountain and as wide as a four houses. It was said its branches and thick leaves could shelter an entire village from the sun and the rain. It was unusually dimmer and colder here. It was the ideal place for the jabberwocky to lurk.

The tree trunk came into view. It was only then Fakir ordered Prince to halt. He jumped off and tied the horse to a tree. "Stay here," he told the horse. "I feel terrible if I killed Mytho's only horse." Prince snorted and tapped the ground.

Fakir released his vorpal sword from its sheath and approached the tree carefully. He had to be silent. If the jabberwocky was nearby, surprise would be Fakir's only advantage. As he grew closer he saw large patches of the dragon fire. He recognized the strong reeking scent from them.

He remembered being forced to drink the broth made from them when he himself had caught swamp fever. He had never since tasted anything so vile. The smell had always made him to come close to vomiting ever since.

The worry in his gut grew. Where was Ahiru? It would be his luck if she had gotten lost along the way. Suddenly, he stepped on something soft. His eyes went wide. He had stepped on the handle of a woven basket. He knelt down and picked it up. He knew the basket's owner. "Ahiru."

An inhuman screech echoed through the woods. It froze his blood. The scream was an odd mixture between a roar and a scream. It was quickly followed by a normal feminine scream. This shook him to his bones. With no second thought, Fakir ran towards the source. He ran around the wide trunk of the tree. He heard more screams, but still saw nothing.

Just when he thought he would run in circles forever, he saw it.

_And as in uffish thought he stood,_

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

_And burbled as it came!_

If all of his childhood nightmares were to merge and gave birth to a creature, Fakir was certain it would look like the monster before him. The jabberwocky was a giant, its neck was long enough for its head to be above the tree tops and its tail was even longer. It had claws as wide and sharp as swords. The jabberwocky's mouth, hung open, like it was caught in an eternal scream.

Strangely, it didn't notice seem to notice Fakir. The jabberwocky was staring intently at the ground below him. Staring at something among the tree's roots. Fakir quietly approached closer. He caught a flash of red between the jabberwocky's claws. where Something was squirming between them. An arm stretched out. "L-let me go!" a familiar voice cried out.

Fakir ran forward, holding back no more. "Ahiru!" Fakir called out.

The jabberwocky turned and roared at Fakir. It bent low to snap. Fakir dodged and rolled to the hand that had Ahiru pinned. Ahiru stared at him shocked. "Fakir! Get out of here! Run!"

"Like hell I will!" Fakir stabbed his vorpal sword in the giant hand. The jabberwocky roared in pain and seized back its hand. Fakir wasted no time grabbing Ahiru's wrist and pushing her aside. "Go and hide! Now!"

"But Fakir-"

The jabberwocky roared and lunged forward. Fakir jumped from the roots. "That's right! Follow me!" The jabberwocky gave chase. Repeatedly, it tried to snap at Fakir but he leapt and rolled away. It swiped a claw at this head. Fakir blocked with his sword and sliced into the hand. The jabberwocky reared back and whacked Fakir with his tail. Fakir went flying and slammed against a tree trunk. He grunted in pain.

The jabberwocky's claw swooped in. Fakir blocked it with his sword. He pushed back against the claws. The tips were inches from his throat. The jabberwocky's head hovered above. Fakir ground his teeth. It's going to strike.

The jabberwocky bared its teeth and plunged. Fakir saw the white of its teeth when suddenly, a rock hit its cheek. It paused, and slowly turned to the right.

"Over here!" Ahiru called, waving. "Come and get me!"

Fakir paled. "Ahiru, no!"

The damage was done. It began to stalk towards her. "No you don't!" Fakir grappled onto the neck. He dug his hand into the scales to hang on as he dangled. It continued to stalk towards Ahiru. It was hard to see, but he saw her try to run only to stumble. Got to stop it! He took his sword and stabbed it deep.

The jabberwocky roared again. It violently shook its head back and forth. Fakir felt like an insect desperately trying to hang onto a leaf in a windstorm. Finally, the jabberwocky flung its head back. Fakir lost his grip and flew high up in the air.

Fakir's body began to take over as he plummeted. The jabberwocky was close to Ahiru. He gripped his sword. The jabberwocky pounced. Falling like a rock, Fakir aimed for the neck. He held his sword and sliced down hard. His vision was clouded in blood.

_One, two! One, two! and through and through_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

_He left it dead, and with its head_

_He went galumphing back._

A loud thud rang through out the forest. The jabberwocky's head fell the same moment Fakir tumbled and rolled on the grass. His body ached and felt heavy as the adelinaline left him. The air reeked of death and a puddle of blood spread on the grass like a spilled bucket of water.

He pushed up on his knees and panted. The once fearsome jabberwocky's head lay on it's side. He stared into the creature's frozen face. Black venom dripped from its fangs. Its snake eyes no longer carried the burning flame glow they had once held. Fakir stared, stunned and gripped his sword. "It's dead."

"Fakir!" Ahiru limped to him, clutching her leg. Fakir reached out as she collapsed to his side. "Are you hurt anywhere? Are you bleeding?"

He sucked in air to calm his pounding heart. "Never mind me, what about you? Where are you hurt?"

Ahiru shook her head. "I'm fine, I just twisted my ankle when that jabberwocky pinned me."

Fakir examined her closely, searching for any cuts or marks. "So, you're not hurt?"

Ahiru nodded vigorously.

He sighed. "Good." He then raised his fist and gave Ahiru a firm bop on the top her head.

"OW!" Ahiru glared and covered her head. "What was that for?"

"YOU IDOIT!" Fakir snapped. "I told you not to go into the forest! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"I had to, save Pike and the others!" Ahiru waved her fists in the air, screaming loud enough that birds flew from their nests. "And what were you thinking taking that thing on?"

"What was I supposed to do, sit back and watch it eat you?"

"But it almost killed you!" Tears swelled and built up in her tear ducts. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, choking back a sob. "I thought it was going to rip you to pieces." Her body shook violently and she could no longer hold back the tears.

Fakir shook his head and pulled her into his chest. He held her as he let her cry into his blood splattered shirt. "You dummy," he muttered.

"_And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

_Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

_O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"_

_He chortled in his joy._

Fakir tightened the knot at the top. He would have preferred rope and a sack over using his cape to carry the jabberwocky's head back, but he had to make due. Prince appeared wary of the dead head and snorted at it to show his displeasure. Fakir smiled and patted his nose. "Don't worry fella, that thing won't be hurting anyone."

"Fakir, do you think this is enough?" Ahiru held up the basket of freshly picked dragon fire. Fakir coughed from their strong scent.

"If you take any more, I'm going to gag," he muttered. He climbed onto Prince and placed the head in front of him. "We can come back if we need more. There's no reason not to now."

Ahiru's hands gripped her basket handle as she stared at the large wrapped bundle. "Do we really have to take that back with us?"

"No one in the village we'll believe it's dead unless we bring proof." He held out his hand and pulled Ahiru into the seat behind him. Ahiru wrapped her arms around his waist to better secure herself. She was careful to not let go of her basket.

"Fakir, when we get home, everyone is going to call you a hero. You'll be famous."

He snorted as Prince began to trot home. "And you're going to be deemed an idiot so what's your point?"

Ahiru thought of arguing back, but decided to let that slide. She rested her forehead onto his back.

"Although," Fakir slowly continued. "You did have a hand in it too. I would be dead if you hadn't distracted it."

Ahiru hugged him. "Thanks for coming after me."

Fakir looked ahead as the specks of sunlight glistened between the leaves of the tumtum tree. "Who else would keep you out of trouble?"

Ahiru simply smiled and looked at the fresh flowers. Everything was going to be alright, in more ways than one.

'_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._


End file.
